This R03 application requests resources to perform secondary analyses on data collected through grant R01 DA12476, "Treatment Motivation in Drug Users". We will conduct further analyses on data collected during the original project and prepare subsequent manuscripts for publication based on these new analyses. In 2001, Douglas Longshore, Ph.D., was awarded the R01, however, in July 2005 he was diagnosed with metastatic cancer, declined rapidly in health, and died in December 2005. Under the original proposal the study contained 3 phases: Study A examined the psychometrics of existing motivation measures using data collected in prior ISAP projects. Study B tested revised motivation measures and measures of other cognitive variables relevant to study purposes using a cross-sectional sample. Study C tested the predictive value of treatment motivation (TM) for drug users with various background characteristics and other motivation-relevant cognitions on drug treatment outcomes including treatment retention and drug use relapse. Study A has resulted in publications and manuscripts in submission that are described in the Preliminary Studies section. Studies B and C required the collection of new data from a diverse sample of clients entering drug treatment programs in Los Angeles County. Intake (Studies B and C) and follow-up interviews (Study C) were completed and data were entered and are ready for further analysis. The applicants propose two studies: Study 1 will test revised TM measures, examine the relationship between TM and stages of behavior change, and measure cognitive correlates of motivation and stages of change. Study 2 will assess the predictive value of TM measures in predicting treatment outcome, including treatment retention and drug use relapse at 6 month follow-up. Study 2 will also assess the predictive value of TM in relation to user characteristics including treatment career, external pressure for treatment, stage of change, and other cognitive variables on treatment outcome variables at 6-month follow-up. Study 2 will also provide an opportunity for further investigation of the relationship between motivation and stages of change and other cognitive correlates of change and identify implications for treatment and other intervention for drug users. The goal will be to provide researchers and clinicians with a better understanding of the role of TM in drug treatment outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]